Reflection
by ladyasile
Summary: Getting engaged is never easy, but being the one to always watch is harder... At least until it happens to him. HxK. Shonen ai.


**Reflection**

* * *

A/N: Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99, who would've checked this if there had been time.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I hope I own this plot.

Warnings: BL, AU, possible OOC, and BAD writing.

* * *

Flowers were a thing of beauty. Yes, he liked the way they looked and smell. They added something special to any lackluster room. It was all true, except for when you were surrounded by them every single day. Furthermore, they lost their significance when none of them were addressed to the person that they surrounded each day of the year. All represented romance and love, two things he did not have time for.

The schedule he kept just about took most of his time. In his profession, or at least with his reputation, there was no time to rest. That also included having dinner with his boyfriend and having sex with him too. It sometimes became too much to withstand. Whenever it did, he would call him, even if the call lasted a mere five minutes.

Noticing the time on the clock, he groaned and snatched his phone up. After pressing a couple of buttons, he placed the phone to his ear and waited. After three rings, the person on the other side picked up. "Kurama, where the hell are you?" Upon hearing his boyfriend answer, he smiled. It was one three usual greeting he always received.

"Hello to you too, Hiei. It's wonderful to hear your voice after not seeing you for three days," he said. As he arranged some of the papers and files on his desk, he continued. "I apologize for not calling you sooner. By now you know just how hectic my work is."

He heard a grunt. "You need someone to help you, Kurama. No one can manage a business all by themselves, not even an over-achieving, sly, talented, and good-looking person like you."

His boyfriend's response made him grin. "Good-looking, am I? Not gorgeous or sexy?" he asked, teasing the man.

"Only when you're naked and moaning," he answered. "Enough joking around. You should get someone to help you soon. Can you meet me this evening?" he asked after a short pause.

Looking at the files and notes he had scribbled and posted around his desk and computer, he sighed. "I don't think that's going to be possible, Hiei," he answered, resting his head on top of the files and papers.

There was another brief silence before his boyfriend spoke. "Kurama, it's important. Meet me this evening." Hiei hung up.

Frowning, he looked at his phone and bit his lip. Shrugging, he began dialing another number. What Hiei had said sounded grave, too grave to brush off. "Botan? Hello, it's been a while. Well, I wanted to ask a favor…"

Botan's squeal froze him, preventing him from going further. "Kurama, no, it's okay. Whatever you're going to ask, I'll do it!"

Eyes wider than usual, he placed the phone away from his ear as far as he could. When he no longer heard Botan, he brought it closer and resumed. "Yes, well, I need someone to do the rest of my work for me. It is just for this day, though. And well, you have helped me before, so you're the only one I can depend on."

"No problem! I'll be there soon, then. Don't worry, Kurama, there will be a lot of happy engaged couples!" Botan exclaimed before hanging up.

"I hope," he muttered as he got up from his chair.

Botan had managed to handle his work with ease. What his lover had told him ran through his mind several times. If he ever got an assistant, Botan would be the one he would hire first. She seemed to know just how to juggle things, unlike most who can't multitask. As he left his office, he looked at it one last time before closing the door and getting in his car.

"Hiei?" he asked once the phone had stopped ringing. "Where are you? You're not home."

In the background from Hiei's side he heard several curses. "Shut the hell up!" he heard Hiei hissed at whoever he was with. "Kurama, I'm going to send Yusuke to get you."

Blinking, he asked, "Why? I'm perfectly capable of going to wherever it is you want me to meet you by myself."

Hiei cursed again. "Kurama, just… Don't question it, okay? Urameshi's going to go get you. Don't be alarmed if… Never mind." The line disconnected.

He stared at the phone for a while longer before looking at the house in front of him. It was more of his home than his own house. More often than not, he spent time with Hiei there. Part of him (the part that dared have fantasies) imagined himself living there with Hiei, as a married couple. Of course, that would never happen. Hiei had not at all hinted at proposing to him, nor had they spent enough time as of late to know whether or not they would be a good pair.

A car came speeding up in front of the house. There was no mistaken who it was. "Yusuke," he greeted as he exited his car and walked over to Yusuke's.

"Hey. So, um, just get inside," Yusuke said, laughing an uneasy laugh. He did as he was told. Soon after he had gotten the seatbelt strapped in, Yusuke placed a cloth over his eyes and tied it behind his head. "Uh, Hiei's orders."

"It's beginning to feel like a bad horror movie, Yusuke. If you're going to handcuff my hands, I'm getting out of the car," he warned.

Yusuke laughed, a bit more natural this time. "Nah. If I wanted to kill you, I'd have done it in a way more flashy way than… Well, whatever the hell Hiei is planning. Not that he's going to kill you, of course."

If his eyes were able to see, he was certain he would see Yusuke grinning. "Let's get this over with, then. I'm confident that everyone wants to know as much as I do. Although, now that I think about it, Botan may already know."

"We'll see," Yusuke said as he began to drive away from the house.

Getting and there and out of the car had proven to be easy steps to do. At least they would have gone smoother if Yusuke hadn't insisted on helping him. The man caused more trouble than help. They stopped walking after they had taken more a hundred steps. Kurama's feet were thankful. He didn't think he could survive anymore accidents.

"Here he is, Hiei," he heard Yusuke say in a rather distracted voice.

"Hn. Go away now, Urameshi," Hiei said. It wasn't in his usual tone, though. Instead of sounding irritated, he sounded more mortified.

Yusuke released him, muttering about how much of a jerk Hiei was. "Not to sound discourteous, but what's going on?" After a brief pause, he asked, "And may I remove the blindfold?"

As an alternative for a verbal answer, Hiei walked up to him and untied the blindfold. When he did, the first thing to come into view was Hiei. To be exact, it was Hiei in a suit, a good suit. Looking at his own clothes, Kurama began to feel his cheeks turn warm.

Gazing around them, he realized that there was more. Behind Hiei, several roses decorated a platform. They adorned it in the exact same way he had wanted it. Remembering now, he knew how Hiei knew about it. A while back, he had tired of doing his job by himself, sick of wanting it all to be perfect for others. When Hiei had asked him about what his dream wedding engagement would be like, he had thought Hiei wanted to amuse him. Still, he answered him, leaving no detail out.

It was when Hiei held his hand that he was brought back to the present. "Not to ruin this, but I am in a _suit_," he muttered, scowling at the clothes he wore.

Laughing, Kurama nodded. "I'm astounded, Hiei. Not because I never thought you'd listen to me, but because you cared enough to get every single irksome detail correct. Thank you," he said, staring into Hiei's eyes.

Looking away, Hiei's cheeks began to fill with a faint red hue. "Let's just go." Obeying Hiei, and trying to take away some of his discomfort, he walked with him, hands as one.

They reached the small platform. From there they had a perfect view of the park, once of most beautiful ones in all of the world. What made his eyes widened, though, was not the scenery. Several people were staring up at them, all of which he knew.

Clearing his throat, Hiei got one knee and looked at him. Never had he seen such a vulnerable look on the man's face until now. It was much more than that one look, though. His eyes were filled with a sense of adoration for him, as well as love.

Before he knew it, he had opened his mouth and said, "I do."

Hiei's eyes widened for a moment. Smirking, he said, "I haven't even asked, Kurama."

"I know," he answered, smiling.

"Kurama, will you marry me?"

Unable to stop himself, Kurama kneeled and wrapped his arms around Hiei. He kissed Hiei, causing the man to kiss him back. Soon, Kurama was on his back with Hiei on top of him. Several jokes and laughter could be heard from their friends and relatives.

"I do," Kurama said. Hiei rolled his eyes and kissed him.

The wedding date was unknown, but Kurama felt sure that Hiei and he would be practicing for their honeymoon first, then their wedding.

End.


End file.
